<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parousia by loosingletters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272735">Parousia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters'>loosingletters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, How Much Background Worldbuilding Can I Stick Into This?, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Undressing, and apparently also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Children of the Force are precious and, according to the ancient code of the Jedi Order, they are to be cherished and protected. Raised away from Coruscant with guards and attendants seeing to his every need, dressed in fine robes and jewelry made out of kyber, Anakin hated every second of it. When the War forces him to relocate to Coruscant, Anakin gets a taste of freedom – and of Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parousia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This exists bc I wanted to dress Anakin up all prettily and proceed to have Obi-Wan undress him in a very specific scenario. That’s what finally got me to write smut.<br/>Many thanks to my dear friend @demi_fae who beta read this for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>When Obi-Wan had learned of Anakin’s status, he had devoured more scriptures on the Force than he had read before in his entire life. Genuine children of the Force appeared only in times of great distress, but they were not there to aid one side above the other. They could be light, brighter than any sun, but they also could be as dark as the void of space. They simply existed and just by breathing caused a cataclysmic reaction. There was a reason the Jedi Order had since sworn to keep them far away from any battles, all gruesome bloodshed that could give the dark a chance to dig its claws into their consciousness. The Sith on the other hand had sought to weaponize their power, had made warlords out of the strongest Force-sensitives that would ever walk the skies.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>The thought had repulsed Obi-Wan then and it still haunted him now, but he could not deny that fighting in synchronicity with Anakin had made the war easier. They won more battles with fewer losses ever since Obi-Wan had stopped denying Anakin the chance to fight.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>The blond had traded his fine white robes, veils and kyber jewelry for Jedi robes in darker colors and armor. Anakin had stopped practicing refined Soresu that had always looked a little off on him for a stunning display of the more aggressive forms, Djem So with its harsh strikes being his favorite. He didn’t ignite his lightsaber for ceremonies anymore and didn’t use it purely in self-defense. He had even gone as far as to modify it, turn it into a three crystal blade with one of the crystals that had originally been part of the golden headpiece he had been wearing. In the two months he had spent traveling with the 212</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <sup>
      <span>th</span>
    </sup>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, he had turned into a storm, a fighter and a Jedi worthy of achieving the rank of Knight, if not Master.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>There were no words to describe Anakin’s presence on the battlefield. All innocence and purity had been washed away by the bloodshed, leaving a wrathful champion. When he descended upon a group of enemies, Obi-Wan could easily imagine wings holding Anakin in the sky, a savior come to lead them to glory or death.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>But this was not how it was meant to be.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“I fucking hate these,” Anakin said, unhappily tugging at the white garments wrapped around his lean frame. “There are too many layers and I can’t move in them.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He looked away from the mirror, turning around so that he was facing Obi-Wan. Anakin’s expression was torn somewhere between a snarl and a pout as if he hadn’t decided yet what to do with his emotions.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He looked almost the same way he had looked when Obi-Wan had come to pick him up from the Temple Anakin had been raised in the last years. He was barefoot now, his hair wasn’t braided but hung loose, framing his face, and his head wasn’t adorned by the golden headpiece, but he had already put the dark kohl around his eyes, accentuating their electric blue. The white of his robes and their rather strategic cut revealed the tanned skin and some of the golden tattoos that curled around Anakin’s arms and torso. He looked beautiful, ethereal, and miserable at the same time. It was almost reminiscent of a story Obi-Wan had heard a long time ago, of runaway gods bound tightly until their lover came to free them.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He banished the thought from his mind.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“I’ve seen you fight in them just fine,” Obi-Wan said, hoping his words would placate Anakin, but they only seemed to do the opposite.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Frustrated, Anakin shot Obi-Wan a dark look and were he not already dressed, Anakin would likely drag him to the training halls for a spar to get rid of all his restless energy. Unfortunately, they were bound to arrive on Coruscant in two hours already.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Everything will be alright.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“Nothing will be alright,” Anakin shot back and began pacing. “You’ll go back to fighting without back up and I’ll be stuck in the temple, </span><em>meditating</em>, or whatever else the Council thinks I’m supposed to be doing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>They had had many conversations like this since Anakin had first put on armor and fought his way through a Separatist squadron. Up until he had actually experienced the war, he hadn’t doubted his role. He hadn’t been entirely happy about it, wanting to be a Knight as Obi-Wan had once promised him he’d be, but he had understood that he was meant to spend his days within the light.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Now he wasn’t so sure anymore. How could he be when he was the reason that the Republic had won so many battles in the past two months?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and observed Anakin.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He had hardly recognized him the first time they had met again after years of separation. Gone was the child he had entrusted to the Guardians, replaced by a young man who always seemed to be a bit too much to entirely perceive. He had been jealous first, for the briefest of moments, that he hadn’t been the one to teach Anakin as he had promised Qui-Gon, but afterwards he had been happy that Anakin had been spared more pain. He’d grown up being worshipped as he ought to, sacrifices being laid out right in front of his feet, treasures to Anakin and the Force in hopes they’d invoke benevolence. Anakin was supposed to be too good, too pure for the fight they were in.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Precious and untouched by all mortal struggles. Forever beloved, forever divine.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>But now war had already left his scars on Anakin. The one that cut through his eyebrow had only barely missed his eye and couldn’t be hidden unless Anakin intended to put on half a make-up kit.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>That mark had all been Obi-Wan’s fault.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>The Council had sent him to pick Anakin up, to ensure the safe transport of the Force given human form and Obi-Wan had failed as that scar showed so easily.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>They’d been too late to save Anakin’s entourage from Dooku’s assault and Anakin had only barely escaped with his own life. He had looked ethereal even then, his being brimming with power, the Force weeping alongside him in grief for the people who had died for him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan had assumed Anakin would hide the scar for his return to the Temple but, instead, the make-up he had put on only further accented it. Obi-Wan suspected that Anakin was attempting to flaunt it in the Council’s face, his own form of rebellion against centuries of tradition.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Come here,” Obi-Wan ordered.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin didn’t like to be told what to do, but he listened to Obi-Wan. He wasn’t sure how to feel about knowing he had such sway over him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin walked over to him with quick steps until he stood in-between Obi-Wan’s legs. Like this, Obi-Wan was forced to look up to Anakin, the light from above making it seem like his head was framed by a halo. There was something sacred to this moment, to being allowed to simply watch Anakin when usually his face would be hidden behind a veil in this getup.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Ask me to stay,” Anakin whispered. “Please, Obi-Wan. Tell me you need me here and I won’t ever leave your side. Master, I-“</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Before Anakin could finish his sentence, Obi-Wan reached for his collar and pulled Anakin down to him, captured his lips in a kiss. Anakin moaned against them and quickly sought to make the angle less awkward. Within seconds he was straddling Obi-Wan’s hips, his arms crossed behind Obi-Wan’s neck as he encouraged Obi-Wan to deepen the kiss.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin’s robes, fancy as they were, weren’t so different from the standard Jedi robes that Obi-Wan couldn’t figure out where he needed to pull to get better access to Anakin’s skin. He was warm beneath Obi-Wan’s hands, reacted to every gentle touch with a sharp breath or a gasp. Obi-Wan only barely resisted the urge to leave even more marks, any sign of ownership, on Anakin’s skin. He’d look lovely with bruises adding yet another color besides the gold stripes that hugged his ribs.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“Master, </span><em>please</em>,” Anakin begged, grinding his hips down, pressing himself against Obi-Wan’s chest all while singing <em>more, more, more</em> across their bond. “Just ask me-“</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin interrupted himself with a filthy moan as Obi-Wan lightly applied pressure to his throat. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes blown wide in arousal. He looked angelic, like he had been born to be worshipped and denying him meant committing a crime against the Force itself. Obi-Wan realized he would give him everything. All Anakin wanted, he could demand it and Obi-Wan would try to bring him every offering he’d enjoy. From the sweets he adored to a planet if he so desired. Even in his haze, Obi-Wan could hear the Force hum in approval, pleased its child was so beloved.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin’s hands went to Obi-Wan’s belt, tried to tug it off and finally let out a frustrated hiss when he couldn’t get it off with Obi-Wan kissing him, biting on his lower lip.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Do you need help, dear one?” Obi-Wan asked.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“</span><em>Yes</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan chuckled and moved Anakin away from his lap.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Hey, wait-“ Anakin protested, but quickly ceased when he realized Obi-Wan was maneuvering them to his bed.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin fell backwards down onto the bed with a delighted laugh and Obi-Wan was on top of him the next moment, stealing his breath away with yet another kiss.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“You’re beautiful,” Obi-Wan said, voice low like he could be overheard otherwise.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>This was about as far away from tradition as the two of them could stray. Anakin, blushing scarlet, wearing the ancient artifacts that told everybody of his station. He was a priceless treasure, worth more than any prince or king, stronger than any Force-user Obi-Wan had ever encountered and yet he yielded to Obi-Wan. It was blasphemy, it was endless devotion. It was clear to Obi-Wan; Anakin would be his undoing and he would not protest against it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin’s back arched when Obi-Wan threw all caution to the wind and sucked a mark onto his neck. Anakin belonged to the galaxy at large, had been made for it, but right in this moment, nobody but Obi-Wan was allowed to see him so, heat burning in his eyes as he begged for Obi-Wan’s touch. Obi-Wan licked along Anakin’s throat, over the mark, left even more hickeys on Anakin’s skin.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Though clothed, the motion caused their already hard cocks to rub against each other. Anakin gasped and was reminded of the fact that they were still wearing too many layers, him especially.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>It had been so much easier when Anakin only had to unclasp some buckles, untie a string somewhere. They had fucked before in the aftermath of a battle. High strung from the fight and unable to calm down, Anakin had just shoved Obi-Wan into the nearest closet, so far removed from the Guide he was supposed to be. The Guardians who’d looked after him and said plenty about falling into the temptation of the dark side, but letting Obi-Wan defile him had been Anakin’s best decision up to date. He had paid for every sweet touch with a grateful </span><em>Master</em>, driving Obi-Wan wild with the steadily growing amount of control Anakin was allowing him. It had been easier then to let go then when his wrists weren’t shackled with heavy golden bracelets, the metal reminding him of who he was supposed to be instead of who he wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Recognizing Anakin’s discomfort perhaps, Obi-Wan kissed his right hand first, lips brushing lightly against the skin like the touch of a feather.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Bright like a sun,” Obi-Wan murmured and opened the bracelet, taking it off Anakin before repeating the action with the other hand, kissing the tips of his fingers. He dropped the jewelry almost carelessly to the ground beside the bed, a horribly amusing paradox to all the times his attendants had taken the gold from him and put it into an equally decorated box to be locked away for the night.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan returned to pay attention to Anakin’s skin, tracing the golden lines on his arms as far as the tunics allowed him to. His touch felt like fire to Anakin, igniting the heat lingering in his stomach.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Obi-Wan,” he breathed, his lover’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. Anakin wanted to be his and his alone. He’d been made to fall apart at Obi-Wan’s touch. They’d always been meant to be together. He had been inconsolable when the Guardians had told him to break the fledgling bond he’d had with his Master and hadn’t hesitated to reforge it. It was near unbreakable now, stronger than any crystal, it would never burn and melt like wax wings.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to claim him, to erase the golden tattoos and replace them with his own. If Anakin had to be paraded around as the sign of the Force, he wanted to do it in Obi-Wan’s name. He’d shed all his clothes, let the world see who owned him and drop to his knees in front of Obi-Wan, let the pleasure he could bring his Master speak for itself. Obi-Wan could fuck him, make use of him in all the ways the galaxy wanted to and Anakin would welcome it. Obi-Wan’s control over him was intoxicating, made him feel light-headed. “Take it off, take it all </span><em>off</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan only hummed in reply and with his calloused fingers set out to take the outmost layer off Anakin. It had taken him hours to get dressed on his own, yet Obi-Wan seemed to make quick work of it. First was the belt of a pastel green color, the only color besides white and gold that Anakin was wearing. Green like nature and the lightsabers of Jedi Consular, always seeking the mysteries of the Force. Anakin had been so pleased that his kyber was the same shade of blue like those of the Guardians, like Obi-Wan’s eyes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Lift your arms, love,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin hurried to follow his lead.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan lifted the tabard over Anakin’s head, the soft fabric brushing against his earrings. As soon as Obi-Wan was done, Anakin fiddled at Obi-Wan’s belt again, this time succeeding in opening it. He grinned victoriously and tugged at Obi-Wan’s pants, pushing them down as far as he could. The outline of Obi-Wan’s cock made Anakin’s mouth water. Though its size made Anakin squeak the first time, he now just wanted it in him, whether that meant that Obi-Wan was fucking his ass or his mouth, Anakin didn’t particularly care.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He let his desperation bleed into the Force, enjoyed the way Obi-Wan’s breath hitched, betraying his usually so impeccable control.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“</span><em>Anakin</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>His voice was strained and Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to do nothing more than rip the clothes off Anakin. He could just imagine it, Obi-Wan tearing through the fabric, exposing Anakin’s chest and leaving a trail of bitemarks, </span><em>desire pushing him</em>-</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Not yet.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin whined at Obi-Wan’s denial, pushed up his hips, trying to catch more of that oh so pleasurable friction. He had waited long enough for this and with every minute they wasted, Anakin would be closer to the end of this fantastic dream, this sweet escape from his duties to the Order and the Force.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“Obi-Wan, </span><em>please</em>. I need it, I need <em>you</em>. I can’t wait anymore, I-”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin was cut off by Obi-Wan thrusting back, teasing another moan out of him. He was so hard in his pants that it was uncomfortable and didn’t doubt that his underwear was already soaked in precum.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“</span><em>Patience</em>, Anakin,” he chided and untied the knots keeping the second robe in place. Anakin pulled his arms out of the sleeves and was finally left only in his undershirt and pants. He pulled the shirt over his arms, exposing his bare chest and toned muscles.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan looked down at him like Anakin was something to be devoured. Anakin decided that he’d very much like that approximately right now immediately.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“</span><em>Master</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>Obi-Wan lowered his head, kissing Anakin once more deeply before moving further downwards, kissing the golden lines drawn on Anakin, sucking at his nipples, praising him for being </span><em>so good for him</em> all while Anakin whimpered and begged for Obi-Wan to get on with it. Through half-lidded eyes he saw the Jedi smile at him but instead of pushing down his pants, Obi-Wan continued on until he reached Anakin’s ankles where another set of heavy bracelets sat.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“You do look stunning with them,” Obi-Wan said as he removed them. He kissed Anakin’s ankles too, soft and sweet like a poem. “But I much prefer you without any distractions.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>As soon as they were gone, Anakin had enough of restraining himself and shimmied out of his pants. Then, before Obi-Wan could push him down again, Anakin sat up and pushed his hands beneath Obi-Wan’s tunics, quickly removing them and throwing them away.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“I’ve waited long enough,” Anakin said. </span>
    <em>Don’t make me wait any longer, let me enjoy this one last time.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan, as much as he adored edging Anakin on until he was reduced to a mess, found himself unable to deny him this and, misusing the Force as it was meant to, pulled bacta from his desk. It was meant to be a poor substitute for the medical station Obi-Wan loved to avoid, but had seen far more usage in bed than on any of his injuries.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>Obi-Wan coated his fingers with the lube and fucking </span><em>finally</em> touched Anakin’s hard cock. He gasped and dug his hands into the sheets, his breath shaking as Obi-Wan ran his thumb over the slit before fondling Anakin’s balls. A low whine escaped Anakin as he thrust into Obi-Wan’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“Please, Obi-Wan. </span><em>Fuck me</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Slowly Obi-Wan circled his entranced, then pushed the first finger inside. “As you wish.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan began working him open and the sensation, while strange at first, quickly became pleasurable. Obi-Wan was sweet and kind, took his time with Anakin to make this as easy and enjoyable as possible. Anakin almost wished he’d care a little less about what pain he could cause, would make their separation easier, Obi-Wan a little easier to miss. When Obi-Wan added a third finger, he kissed alongside the inside of Anakin’s thighs, his beard scratching Anakin’s sensitive skin. Anakin rocked back against the fingers inside him, tried to take them deeper.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“Master, you- </span><em>ah</em>-!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin cried out as Obi-Wan curled his fingers, touching upon that bundle of nerves that made him arch his back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Got something to add?” Obi-Wan asked cheekily.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“If </span><em>you</em> don’t add anything soon,” Anakin panted, “I will-“</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>His words were once more lost to incoherence as Obi-Wan put his mouth around the head of Anakin’s cock, teasing him by licking alongside its underside. Anakin let out a thing of curses as he lost himself in the feeling of the wet heat around his cock, the sensation sending shocks through his whole body. He tangled his right hand in Obi-Wan’s copper hair, and Obi-Wan used the hand currently not occupied with stretching Anakin to hold his hips in place to keep him from thrusting. His grip was so tight, Anakin was sure it was bound to leave bruises. He’d have Obi-Wan’s fingers imprinted on his hips for days- the thought made him groan. Hearing that, Obi-Wan hummed in approval and released his cock with a pop.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“I think you’re ready now, dear one,” Obi-Wan said. “Are you sure you want to do this?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Of all times, now Obi-Wan had to think of the consequences again?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Yes,” Anakin replied, certain as he had never been. “I want you to fuck me, I want to come on your cock, entirely yours for now and forever, Force be damned-“</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan surged forward to kiss Anakin, open-mouthed with his tongue exploring Anakin’s mouth in what could be described as desperation. Anakin could taste his own precum on Obi-Wan, mixed with the sharp iron tang of blood when Obi-Wan bit into Anakin’s lips. Strings of salvia connected them when they had to separate for air.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“Please, </span><em>Master</em>,” Anakin begged. He hadn’t had to beg for anything in years, been given all he could ever think of, but for Obi-Wan he’d beg, ask his lover to take him to divine oblivion where he needn’t worry about the weight of the galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Please,” he repeated, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Turn the world silent.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Of course,” Obi-Wan promised against his lips.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Hungrily, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan once more reached for the bottle of bacta and began to slick up his own cock.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Anakin, do you want to flip around?” Obi-Wan asked, concerned. “It’ll be easier for you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“No,” Anakin shook his head. “I want to see your face, I </span><em>need</em> to know it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He could get lost in Obi-Wan’s eyes, seeing his own heat reflected in them. He remembered the first time he had seen them again, so dark, like a storm, thinking he’d never want to miss them on him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>Obi-Wan lined his cock up with Anakin’s hole and then, </span><em>finally</em>, he pushed inside. Slowly and deliberately, so Anakin could feel everything. He breathed heavily until Obi-Wan was completely buried in him. The pressure that had built up in Anakin nearly reached its peak and he smiled up to Obi-Wan. His hair was a mess, sweat clung to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin was a masterpiece. Lying beneath Obi-Wan, he wanted to memorize every exposed inch of skin, commit it to his memory so that he might never forget what it was like to have him. This was the closest Obi-Wan would ever be to finding true peace.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He began rolling his hips, tried to set a pace that would allow him to trace all the golden lines drawn onto Anakin’s skin, but Anakin wasn’t having it. He met each of Obi-Wan’s movements just a little faster, forcing him to pick up speed, to thrust deeper and harder into Anakin. Anakin dug his sharp nails into Obi-Wan’s back, grasping for hold on him as much as urging Obi-Wan to keep going.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin wanted to lose all ability to walk after this, have Obi-Wan fuck him so deep he had to be carried down the ramp of the Destroyer. He wouldn’t mind being bare, Obi-Wan’s cum still dripping from his hole. More than even that, he wished he’d be able to keep it inside, locked within him with a plug so he’d be reminded of this with every step he took, the plug pressing against his prostate as Obi-Wan’s cock did now. The sound of their moans and skin slapping against skin all but filled the room. Anakin was a sight to behold, displayed on the bedsheets like a masterpiece.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“You take me so well,” Obi-Wan praised him. “My beautiful, perfect Anakin. You were made for this, weren’t you, my dear? Letting me worship you with my cock, singing so sweetly.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>“</span><em>Yes!</em>” Anakin cried. “Yours, yours, I’m only yours, <em>Obi-Wan.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>And then, when the words left him entirely and Anakin was caught in the haze that were Obi-Wan’s hands on him, his cock harshly pushing in and out of him, his mouth, the praise that he glorified Anakin with, he only dared to lay his thoughts as bare as his body already was.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I love you</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, Anakin confessed, not daring to speak the words where they could be stolen away with a gentle kiss. </span>
    <em>I love you, I love you, I love you.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Obi-Wan’s thrust stuttered and he stared at Anakin, first with something that might have been shock but quickly transformed into reverence. He let go of Anakin’s hips to put his hands on Anakin’s cheeks instead, kissing him deeply and replying in kind.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I love you too, my Anakin.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin panted for breath, eternal bliss within reach. He was so full, felt like he was entirely within Obi-Wan’s grasp, owned as he should be. Obi-Wan wrapped one hand around Anakin’s cock, moved it with the pace of his hips.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin fell apart beneath Obi-Wan’s touch. He came with a muffled cry, the intensity of it all overwhelming him. Obi-Wan’s thrusts became more erratic and then he came deep into Anakin. His face relaxed and Anakin wanted to keep him just like this, offer himself over and over again for Obi-Wan to use. He’d do everything if only he got to see Obi-Wan like this in turn. There could not be a better way to exist than to be connected to his lover so intimately. If they had the chance, Anakin would stay as they were, Obi-Wan buried inside him until lust took ahold of them again and Obi-Wan could fuck him again.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>When Obi-Wan pulled out of him, Anakin felt painfully empty, so much that he could not stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Oh, dear one,” Obi-Wan said with honest grief in his voice.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin curled into him as Obi-Wan laid beside him, hid his face in Obi-Wan’s chest, his shoulders shaking with anger and hurt. Obi-Wan whispered sweet nothings into his air, words of reassurance that could not calm Anakin. He ran his hand soothingly over Anakin’s spine, tracing patterns of his own design, but Anakin’s sobs only subsided as exhaustion caught up to him. They stayed like this, legs entangled, as close as possible just for one moment longer, one last time.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin didn’t need to check the chrono to know they had run out of time. Obi-Wan helped him out of the bed and gently guided him to the small fresher adjoined to the quarters. Anakin stepped under the shower, using Obi-Wan to keep himself upright so he wouldn’t fall under his own weight. Cold water washed away the sweat and cum, the tearstains. Only the bruises and bitemarks stayed and Anakin was sad to discover that Obi-Wan had somehow, despite their lust, stayed careful enough not to leave them where the slits in his robes would expose his ribs. Anakin stood under the water a little longer than his lover, Obi-Wan being cleaning up quicker. He closed his eyes just for a few seconds, recalling the times he had bathed in the springs near the temple he’d grown up in. Too often had he thought of taking Obi-Wan there, away from the bloodshed of the war and the shackles of duty. They could make love there, under the stars, far away from prying eyes where it was peaceful.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>The door opened and closed and when Anakin had finished showering, Obi-Wan was standing in front of him, fully clothed already, white and gold assembled in his arms. He set the garments aside to help Anakin dry off. Once he was done, kneeled in front of Anakin to fasten the golden bracelets around his ankles first.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Say it</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, Anakin thought. </span>
    <em>Please, just say it. Ask me to stay and I will. I’ll win this war for you. I will tear the galaxy apart.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>But Obi-Wan didn’t say a word. The only sign that he had heard Anakin’s thoughts at all was the slight shaking of his fingertips. It had taken Anakin hours before to get dressed, to tie all the bands and belts. With Obi-Wan, time passed much too quickly. Soon the announcement that they were bound to arrive on Coruscant within minutes rang through the ship.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“It’s time,” Obi-Wan said.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Anakin wanted to scream.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He did no such thing.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Instead, he let Obi-Wan secure the lace veil that was set to cover his face with small hair ornaments one of the clones had donated for this. He stepped back once he was finished and Anakin was tempted to lean forward, chase his touch.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>Anakin looked himself over once more in the mirror. He was the perfect image of a Force-born, pure, above mortality, and just as intangible as the power that had given birth to him. He had wondered about that first when he had been told of his new duties. He still experienced pain, had a physical form, </span><em>hungered</em>, and yet, somehow, they all tried to dress it up in poetry and paint a different picture. All of them, except Obi-Wan, but he was just one person.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He'd be enough for Anakin, though. Always had been.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>Silently, he followed Obi-Wan out of his quarters and down the corridors of the </span><em>Negotiator</em>. He felt like a ghost in his own skin, haunting this ship like a silent marble sculpture where before he had been laughing, even he’d returned from the front, exhausted, an arm thrown around a trooper, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka-</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>The trip towards Coruscant’s surface felt like an eternity and yet passed quicker than the blink of an eye. When the shuttle landed and the ramp opened, Anakin was greeted by the sight of the assembled Jedi Council. They bowed now in reverence where before they had met him with a coldness that had frightened him as a child.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>They didn’t scare him anymore, he didn’t even hate them, only the task they forced him to do.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Greet you, we do, Guide Skywalker,” Master Yoda said solemnly. “Sad I am, that you were made to suffer so.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>Anakin hadn’t suffered. He had felt </span><em>alive</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“I am unharmed,” Anakin returned simply, afraid that if he said even one more word, it would all come spilling out.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Go, we must then, to your new dwellings.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>Temple guards flanked Anakin’s side, their faces as hidden from view as his own as they marched towards the temple. It was only in the last second that Anakin turned around, acknowledging the sunset-colored joy of their last tie.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“Thank you for protecting me, Master Kenobi.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span><span>He wasn’t sure if he sounded professional or hollow. He only knew that this was </span><em>wrong, wrong, wrong</em> and yet, as tradition demanded-</span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>“It was an honor, Guide Skywalker,” Obi-Wan replied.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>His voice too was numb, his face neutral in a way Anakin would never have been able to keep his own.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="Formatvorlage1">
  <span>
    <span>He was just glad that the veil hid all of his tears as he disappeared into the golden birdcage, leaving Obi-Wan behind.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to yell at me in the comments or on <a href="https://jasontoddiefor.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p>
<p>And also, if you don't know what the title means, please look it up and start giggling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>